gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame It on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of season 2 and thirty-sixth episode of Glee. It aired on Febuary 22, 2011. The episode was written by Ian Brennan and directed by Eric Stoltz. From this episode onwards, Lauren Potter (Becky) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring." Synopsis Principal Figgins decides the student body needs to learn about the dangers of underage drinking, so he encourages Mr. Shue to have the Glee Club prepare a song about alcoholism. Puck finds out that Rachel's dads are away for the weekend, and he tries to convince Rachel to throw a drinking party at her house. Finn comes in and Rachel sings him her original song "My Headband", Finn then tells her to get a better inspiration. In an attempt to get inspiration to write a good song for Nationals, Rachel throws a party for the glee club only. Puck convinces her to break into her dads' liquor cabinet, and the entire glee club gets drunk, with the exception of Finn and Kurt. When Rachel begins hanging all over Finn, Finn points out the different kinds of drunks at the party, including the weepy hysterical drunk, happy drunk, angry drunk, and stripper drunk. Then he informs Rachel that she is the needy drunk. Rachel reacts by suggesting they all play a game of Spin the Bottle. During the game, she shares a passionate kiss with Blaine that makes him question his sexuality. After their kiss, Rachel and Blaine drunkenly perform the song "Don't You Want Me" on karaoke. Kurt takes Blaine, who is still very drunk, home and lets him sleep in his bed fully-clothed. Burt walks in and sees Blaine in Kurt's bed. A few days later, Kurt attempts to ask Burt for advice about Blaine and Rachel's kiss, but Burt is more concerned with the fact that Blaine was in his bed, behavior he feels to be inappropriate. Kurt hits back at his father by saying that if Finn invited a boy for a sleepover, Burt would not mind. Burt makes Kurt promise never to invite another boy overnight. Kurt asks his father to educate himself about gay intimacy in case Kurt ever needs to come to his father about sex. Meanwhile, the glee club members come to school with a very bad hangover and perform the song "Blame It (On the Alcohol)". Will is impressed with their realistic acting, but feels that their song glorifies drinking. He tells the kids to try and fi nd a song that shows the dangers of drinking, but the kids tell him that it's useless. Meanwhile, Will and Shannon indulge in a little fun of their own to reduce their stress and perform the song "One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer" at a cowboy bar. Once home, Will drinks more beer as he grades papers them all A+'s no matter what and drunk dials a phone number that he believes belongs to Emma. Rachel goes on a date with Blaine, making Kurt jealous and angry. Kurt confronts Blaine about dating a girl, as he believes he is gay, as Blaine has said he is, but Blaine replies that Kurt is lucky that he is so secure in his certainty about his sexuality. When Kurt reminds Blaine that Karofsky threatened to kill him, Blaine icily compares Kurt to Karofsky for questioning his right to explore the possibility of a different sexual orientation. At the assembly, New Directions perform "Tik Tok" but it all goes downhill when Brittany and Santana throw up from intoxication. After the performance, Sue gets on the school intercom and plays the message Will left her, not Emma. On the message Will expresses to Emma how he "loves the way she eats with plastic gloves." and "I rode a bull and was thinking of you." Embarrassed, Will realizes that it's hypocritcal to tell the kids not to drink when he drinks often himself. Later, Principal Figgins awards the club with coupons for half off frozen yogurt for their performance saying that he didn't know the kids in the glee club were also such good actors (he believed that Brittany and Santana throwing up were special effects and that no one was really drunk), and their performance scared kids into not coming to school drunk for the first time in weeks. Will convinces the whole club to sign a pledge to not drink until after Nationals, but if they do he offers to drive them home from wherever they are. While waiting for Blaine, Rachel and Kurt make a bet about whether or not he will still be interested in kissing her sober. Rachel kisses sober Blaine, making him realize he is indeed gay. Instead of being heartbroken and depressed by this, she is quite joyful and tells Kurt that she is inspired to have had relationship with a man who turned out to be gay since its "songwriting gold". Songs *[[My Headband|'My Headband']] by Glee. Sung by Rachel. *'Goodbye Sadness (Tristeza)' by A'''strud Gilberto. Background Music. *'Like A G6 '''by ''Far East Movement. Background Music. *'''Johny Are You Queer? by Josie Cotton. Background Music *'Don't You Want Me '''by ''Human League. ''Sung by Rachel and Blaine. *[[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|'Blame It (On The Alcohol)]] by Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain. ''Sung by New Directions. *'So Far Away by Carole King. Background Music. *'How Can I Be So Thirsty' by Jerrod Niemann. Sung by Cowbar Bar Cover Band. *[[One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer|'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer']] by Amos Milburn. ''Sung by Beiste and Will. *[[TiK ToK|'Tik Tok']] by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Brittany and New Directions. *'I Feel The Earth Move''' by Carole King. Background Music. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. 'as Mike Chang * 'Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *[[Darren Criss|'Darren Criss']] as Blaine Anderson *'Dot Jones '''as Shannon Beiste *'Iqbal Theba' as Principal Figgins *'Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Rob Giles''' as Guitarist Videos thumb|300px|right|Clip from Blame it on the Alcohol thumb|300px|right|GLEE_Wind thumb|300px|left|Blame It On The Alcohol Promo Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes